Presto's Magic House
Summary Team Umizoomi must rescue the Incredible Presto when he traps himself inside a magic bubble as everyroom in the house is out of control. Synopsis Intro: Morning at Fountain Headquarters Bot shows off his new bed and Milli and Geo are brushing their teeth. Bubble Trouble The magic wand is stuck in the washer, causing it to have a bubble mess in the laundromat. Also, Presto is stuck in the bubble. To Presto's House The team has to look for Presto's residence. Except there is a weird door, without a knob. Silly Spoons and Forks The team passes through the moving utensils by climbing onto the spaghetti. Lullaby Playing Clocks To make each alarm clock play sleepy music and fall asleep by freezing them, their minute hand (long hand) must point to twelve. And don't forget to cover your ears, or else you'll fall asleep too! Crazy Doors The team has to pick a door that leads to the next room, and avoiding the duds. Bunny-Palooza From the magic hat, many bunnies block the path. The team has to use a plane to fly over them and leave the chaos. Correcting the Magic Mishap The wings have a missing shape, causing the plane to fly down. The team has to find the missing shape to put the plane back to normal so they can move to the next room. Sock Puppet Bot has to aim the sock toward the bubble to release Presto. Conclusion: The Trouble Ends Presto turned off the washer to recover the wand, and then used magic to turn all objects back to normal and put them back into their places. Characters *Team Umizoomi **Milli **Geo **Bot **UmiCar *Presto *Presto's bunnies Locations *Fountain Headquarters Trivia *Presto makes his second appearance, the first being The Incredible Presto. Allusions *The lullaby played by the alarm clocks is a sweet music box version of "Brahms' Lullaby" (aka "Lullaby and Goodnight"). *The Door Scene is similar to the doors from Monsters, Inc. *When the team flies in the airplane, music from "Ride of The Valkyrie" plays. Skills Math Skills *Observation Skills *Number Identification *Measuring *Counting *Color Identification *Shape Puzzles *Reading a Clock Face World Skills *Every room in the house Quotes *Alarm Clock: *plays a music box lullaby* *Bot: Hey, he's playing music. (He starts to get sleepy) *yawns* It's sleepy music...*falls asleep* *Alarm Clock: *yawns, also falls asleep* *Bot: *snores* *Milli: Uh-oh. The sleepy music made Bot and the clock fall asleep. *Geo: (shakes Bot) Wake up, Bot! You can't save Presto if you're sleeping! *Bot: *wakes up, startled* Wha, hey, hah?! Snoozing servers! I was sleeping! ---- *Geo: Maybe this yellow door with pink stripes is the right door. (Bot opens the door and it shows...) A kangaroo?! *Bot: (jumps into the toy airplane) Hop in! Get it? Bunnies? "Hop"? **Geo: Oh, Bot. Gallery Presto's Magic House/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Specials Category:Articles without Photos Category:News Category:Town Category:Objects Category:Programs Category:Magical Places Category:Trouble Episodes Category:Quotes Category:Real World Category:Attractions Category:Movies Category:Math Songs Category:Math Category:Tools Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Locations Category:Vehicles Category:Songs Category:Preschool Category:Kindergarten Category:Nursery Rhymes